


Judge Lucy

by Petri808



Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [35]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Dirty Talk, F/M, Quickies, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, court spoof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:20:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26736529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petri808/pseuds/Petri808
Summary: Television personality Judy Lucy Heartfilia holds a lot of tension in her shoulders and her Bailiff Natsu Dragneel, well... of course he'll work them out for her.
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: Fairytail AU Short Stories & One Shots [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/760656
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37
Collections: The Nalu Archive





	Judge Lucy

**Author's Note:**

> for the Sinfully Nalu bonus day massage prompt with a bit of dirty/kink talk
> 
> Banner created by Phoenix Before the flame

“All rise. Last case number 80 on the docket before lunch in the matter of Dreyar versus Alberona.” Bailiff Natsu hands Judge Lucy a folder.

“Thank you.”

“You’re welcome, Judge. Parties have been sworn in. Please be seated. Sir, have a seat.”

“Mr. Dreyar, I read your complaint and the facts of this case are a pretty simple one to figure out. You decided to go on vacation and allowed your 20-year old grandson, I’m assuming this person,” Judge Lucy points at the plaintiffs witness, “to house sit. He decided to throw a party and like most 20-year old parties, it got a little out of control. Your house was trashed, and a coffee table broken when the defendant fell on it. The defendant claims that it was all just an accident when another guest bumped into her causing her to fall so, she’s not responsible.”

“I believe my grandson when he says it’s her fault cause she was drunk and stumbling around.”

“Well since you weren’t there, you can’t tell me what happened.” The judge motions to the witness, “stand next to your grandfather and tell me your name.”

“Laxus Dreyar.”

“Mr. Dreyar, how did the coffee table get broken?”

“Cana was drunk, lost her balance and fell on it.”

Judge Lucy sits back in her chair. “This is your problem Mr. Dreyar. Your first mistake was leaving a 20-year old teenager in charge of an empty house! Miss Alberona was a guest of your grandsons and frankly, whether she fell on her own or was pushed is irrelevant to me. The law states that as a guest in the home, it is your responsibility to ensure their safety. If you allowed underage persons to drink and get drunk, in your home, any damages caused by them is your problem.”

“But your honor! I didn’t allow it.”

“You allowed it, by letting a 20-year old to stay in an empty house unsupervised!”

“Regardless, Judge, Miss Alberona is an adult and should be responsible for her own behaviors.”

“You’re not getting it sir! At 20 years of age, their brains aren’t fully cooked yet, especially if it’s under the influence of alcohol. They should certainly not be left responsible over a house! If instead of a broken coffee table, someone drove home drunk and killed someone, they’d sue you and take your house! You! Mr. Dreyar, it would be your fault! You’re lucky she wasn’t seriously injured by the fall!”

“But your honor, no one was forcing Miss Alberona to drink, that was her choice.”

“But for the fact that your grandson threw an underage party with alcohol, your property wouldn’t have been damaged! I’m sorry, but the law is the law. So, if you want someone to replace the table, I suggest you look to your right. Your case is dismissed.”

“But judge!”

Judge Lucy stands up from the bench. “ _Good-bye_ , Mr. Dreyar.”

The bailiff steps forward, motioning towards the exit. “Parties are excused, you may step out.”

In her backstage quarters, Judge Lucy Heartfilia sits back in her desk chair with her eyes closed, rubbing at her temples. If it wasn’t for the salary, going back to criminal court or even family court would be a lot more interesting. She knew the producers hired her for her looks, but she’d graduated at the top of her class and was no idiot when it came to the law. Ugh! She groans internally, why are people so stupid? Most of the cases that come before her are ridiculous. But that’s the kind of drama that sells on television and after five years on the air, her show was the highest rated court tv show.

She hears her door open and close, then soon after, large hands come to rest on her shoulders, massaging them, kneading the tight muscles. “The first case today was something else, huh?” The man chuckles. Bailiff Natsu Dragneel had been hired at the same time as Lucy for the show and over the years they’d grown close. So, when he’d noticed she carried a lot of tension in her neck and shoulders, he began giving her massages during the breaks.

“Ugh, tell me about it.” She groans, both from his touch and the stupidity of the case.” They come from farms in the middle of nowhere to complain about chickens? Like seriously?! I didn’t go through 7 years of schooling to litigate free range chickens.”

“I couldn’t tell what they were complaining about either from the pictures.”

Lucy sighs under his seasoned touch. After doing this for a couple of years, Natsu knew her hot spots and focused on those areas. His fingers deftly massage the scalene and trap muscles around her shoulder blades, pressing firmly with his thumb up along the spine to the base of her neck, then smoothing over the top of the shoulders. Her groans guide him as he works his way around and up following along the traps to the base of her skull and over the sides of her neck before sweeping down again to her blades.

For five years they’ve danced around an attraction to one another. Coy glances and light touches in passing. Sexual innuendos wrapped up in jokes. Everyone in the studio knew what was going on, but no one said a thing. It probably wasn’t a big surprise. Two single television celebrities working in close confines, it was bound to happen. Each time Natsu provided this intimate service, she’d fantasize about what more could such large, strong hands do to her body. “Mmm, feels so good...” Lucy purrs. Each pressured pass of his hands along her skin made it tingle and warmth surge, pooling south from all the stimulation.

He couldn’t help the growing smirk on his face and sense of conquest filling his mind. Natsu couldn’t count how many times he’s jerked off to fantasies of Lucy writhing beneath him, on him, cumming with him, and screaming his name as hers flowed from his lips. His hands slip around to the front of her neck, fingertips delving just under the collar of her robes causing her breathing to shorten as if waiting to see what more he would do. Natsu would never cross boundaries without permission, but just something about today gave him a bit more confidence to press his luck.

She looks at the clock and calculates they had just under an hour left of lunch left. Ugh, she did want more, so... Her fingers grasp the zipper holding her robes closed. “Shall I present… exhibit A?” Lucy breathes out with an unnatural hesitancy in her tone he wasn’t used to hearing from the woman. Her heart was beating rapidly in her chest and she swore she was more anxious in this moment than she’d been to take the LSATs.

Natsu plays along, just as nervous as she seemed to be, but fully willing to go where she wanted him to. “I understand that full disclosure is required counselor.” He wasn’t exactly trained in legal jargon but had picked it up over the years.

 _The door has been opened_. She slides her black robe down to pool around her hips, revealing only a lacy black bra and no other top on. He wastes no time slipping both hands down her chest and into the bra cups, taking hold of the voluminous bosoms, and giving them the same treatment, he’d given the rest of her body, kneading the supple flesh like a clay ball being molded. Lucy finishes unclasping the bra and freeing Natsu’s reach. His lips burn a heated trail over her neck and ears, running his tongue along the shell, her head tilted to give him further access.

“I love your hands on my body,” she mewls, breath shaky or hitched with each pinch and roll of his fingers on her nipples.

“Shall I continue?” Natsu questions as his hands snake lower down her midsection to test the waters. His pants are straining with how horny he was for her and prayed for the swift mercy of the court to grant him an extension.

Again, she consults the clock. Fuck it, they could make it in time! “Yes...” Lucy shoots out of the chair and rolls it out of the way. She leans against the edge of the desk and quickly adds her skirt and panties to the floor. “Your turn.”

A growling grin slips out of Natsu as his uniform is shed in a matter of 30 seconds. Hot damn! He’s imagined her naked, but the real deal was so much sweeter! He quickly sleeves his cock for protection and advances forward, pinning her and pressing his hot and bothered erection against her slick folds. He leans in, stealing her lips with a rough kiss as his fingers grip hard to her hips.

“Mmph!” Lucy bites his lip to make a point and squeezes the head of his dick while rubbing her pussy firmly against the shaft. “Come on big boy! Do not tease me or I will hold you in contempt!”

Natsu growls a second time. “Do you have any idea how much court jargon turn me on?!” It was one of the things that attracted him to such a strong and smart woman. Turning their work into kinky sex play, hell yes!

“Oh, is that so?” She purrs back, sucking at his bottom lip before letting it go. “Then officer Dragneel please escort the prisoner to his cell.”

“With pleasure Judge.” He lifts her up until she’s seated on the edge of her desk, and spreads her thighs apart, snapping his hips forward and driving his cock straight into her wet entrance.

“Oh, fuck yes,” she cries out, moaning and throwing back her head in pleasure. His thick cock filled her perfectly! He holds onto her ass as he drives hard and deep. Her legs hook onto his hips to keep from slipping, and her fingers grip to his shoulders ready for a ride five years in the making.

“What’s the sentence your honor?” Natsu inquires of the mewling blonde.

“Twenty to life with no chance of parole.” She smirks. “Hngh!” Eyes rolling back as he slams into her. “H-Hard time...”

“Stuck in this prison, huh?” He thrusts again, this time so hard she squeals. “I can live with that.”

If anyone passed by and heard them, Lucy didn’t care and evidently neither did Natsu. All the pent-up sexual frustration justified the passionate affair. Damn it’s been too long since she’s been fucked raw like this! It’s a good thing she sits for her job. Over and over he plunges his cock deep inside, fueling up a wave of friction and heat to torture both of them. She was hanging on, sure by this point that her nails were leaving marks in his skin.

“Fuck,” he groans through gritted teeth. “The things I wanna do to you...”

“Mmm, things I wanna let you do to me... Kyah!” Lucy cries out, her body locking and spasming as an orgasm takes her by surprise. “Holy fuck!” She hadn’t expected one from such a quickie. Natsu’s head lowers and hands hold on tightly to her ass as the first pulse of his own orgasm hits. Lucy’s inner muscles were squeezing the shit out of his cock! He keeps jerking his hips shakily through each wave, riding it until all that was left is dry heaves.

“Damn woman,” he pants hard from all the exertion and lets her slip back and lay down on the desk to recover too. “Were you serious about the life sentence or just jesting with me.”

She raises her head, staring at him over the mountains on her chest. “Deadly, like murder in the first degree.”


End file.
